Tiencha
by BringingYaoiBack
Summary: Written for Tiencha Day! Yamcha asks for power from the Kais and he starts correcting a few "problems." Tien is resolved to stop him however he can.


A/N: Written for Tiencha Day! There was a prompt in a chat about an evil Yamcha and this was the result. Sex, Murder.

 **Tiencha**

Turning his cold eyes from Goku's broken body to the other fighters, Yamcha sneered at their horrified expressions.

"Who else wants to try to stop me?"

The pathetic group stood trembling, nervously switching their stances as he drew closer. Vegeta was left at the forefront of the warriors, jaw clenched so tight you could practically hear his teeth straining under the pressure.

"Oh? Vegeta? You think you'll fare better than Goku?" He laughed and carded his fingers through his long hair. "You're welcome to try but we both know you always lose." His smirk grew as the prince's eyes narrowed. The Saiyans were so predictable, so easy to manipulate if you pushed the right buttons. And he couldn't wait to be rid of them.

It didn't take long for Vegeta to rush him head on like a raging bull, but this bull fight wouldn't make it past the first round. It only took a well-timed step and a palm strike to the side of the proud man's neck to have him drop to the ground. Yamcha rolled his eyes at how easy it was and how good it finally felt to be rid of the temperamental fighter. It was just Krillin and Tien left now—Gohan and Piccolo both foolishly sacrificing themselves in vain to save others.

"Krillin, get out of here." Tien spoke up first in a commanding tone.

"I won't leave you!" Krillin was a good friend. Yamcha thought he ought to know his limits—but a stalwart companion nonetheless.

"I'll try to buy you some time. Get Dende and get out of here."

Yamcha raised his eyebrow at the command. Did Tien really think Yamcha would let Krillin live long enough to use the Dragon Balls? He held back his laughter at the thought; he would let his former friends die with the dignity of thinking they had a chance at salvation. The Saiyans could all rot, but the humans of the group had at least earned this. His gaze was trained on Tien's pursed lips, ignoring Krillin's departure. After he dealt with the man in front of him, he'd deal with the fleeing one. They stood staring each other down in silence as the wind blew past them, bringing the embers and the scent of smoke with it.

"So what is your great plan now, Tien?" Yamcha licked his lips, eager to face his once rival once more.

The last warrior grabbed the middle of his shirt and ripped it off, baring his heaving chest. "I don't understand why you're doing this, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to buy Krillin enough time to make that wish."

Studying the way Tien's muscles tensed and stretched, Yamcha felt a strange itch take control of him. "Whatever it takes, you say?" He let out a long breath, suddenly hot and anxious.

Tien nodded and slowly closed the gap between them, only stopping when they were chest to chest. He stared deeply into Yamcha's eyes, like he was prying for some secret and maybe the telepath was, but it made Yamcha's throat feel dry. Fingertips traced over his cheek, leaving his skin burning in their wake. Then rough lips were pressed against his, shyly at first but soon becoming more confident in their caresses.

So this was Tien's plan. Yamcha had to admit it was pretty effective in distracting him. He wrapped his arms around the broad chest, feeling a shiver ripple through the shoulders he clung too. It would be so easy to end the fighter here—let him think he had won and snuff him out like a bug. But lips on his neck and a thigh pressed between his legs made him think it might be a premature execution. He tilted his head back in acceptance of their silent deal. He'd let Tien distract him, see how far the recluse was willing to go for the people of Earth. A hidden smirk flashed across Yamcha's mouth before it dropped open with a soft moan. This was going to be the most fun he'd had all day and if Krillin somehow was able to make the wish? He'd just do it all over again. Maneuvering to crush their lips together once more, Yamcha wondered why he'd never done this sooner.

Their second kiss was better than the first, Tien more comfortable with the validity of his plan. More relaxed and assured that he was in control of the situation. More confident that Krillin would make some lifesaving wish. Yamcha resisted the urge to smirk, not wanting to stop just yet—still willing to play along.

"Why, Tien?" He pulled back the kiss to trace over the scar across Tien's chest. Yamcha's eyes flicked back up to see him looking off to the side.

"I thought if I was going to die anyway, I might as well try."

Not able to hold back the snicker this time, Yamcha rolled his hips against the thick thigh teasing between his legs. "How long did you want to fuck me?"

Tien bit his lip, still not meeting Yamcha's gaze.

"Oh, maybe I should ask how long you wanted me to fuck you?" Yamcha pressed his finger to a reddened cheek and turned Tien's head back to face him. "Which will it be, Mr. "Whatever it Takes"? Do you want to take my dick?" One of his hands slid down Tien's trembling abs to caress the front of his pants, "Or take my ass?"

Moaning softly, Tien ahold of Yamcha's wrist and stilled his mischievous hand. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in a pleasing way.

"I thought I'd take both." A wolfish grin and then a scream.

Yamcha reeled back slightly, startled by both the admission and the sudden yelling and powering up. As he watched Tien split into two copies, Yamcha's lips curved back into a smirk once more. Tien was certainly pulling out all the stops this time—he hadn't seen the Multiform Technique used in so long he had almost forgotten that the man could pull it off. As the twins circled around him, he licked his lips with a heavy stare. This was a most welcome surprise and certainly made the distraction all the more interesting. Two pairs of hands started tugging at his clothes and he complied with their gentle demands, lifting his arms when needed, letting the sash around his waist be slowly tugged undone, allowing his legs to be lifted and his shoes and pants removed.

Watching the kneeling men, Yamcha rested his hand on Tien's head. "Take what you want."

Instantly the pair descended on him, the one in front wrapping a strong hand around his dick and taking a few exploratory strokes, the one behind cupping his ass and squeezing the flesh roughly. Yamcha let out a murmur of appreciation, growing harder with each touch, enjoying their little game more with each new development. Then in tandem two tongues entered the mix, teasing and probing, pulling more moans from his throat.

"I didn't think you had this in you, Tien."

The one in front let his dick pop from between plump lips. "I don't have it in me yet."

On cue, a finger slid inside him alongside the nimble tongue and Yamcha pushed Tien's mouth back down on his dick with a growl. The two men chuckled together, the vibrations against his sensitive areas making him squirm. Yamcha shifted back and forth on his feet, thighs flexing as he tried to accommodate for his dick being swallowed and his ass spread open for exploration. He could feel his body heating up, could feel the thump of his heart with each pass of those lips down his length, could definitely feel the way Tien ruthlessly exploited the sweet spot inside him. Reacting too quickly, getting riled up and letting this game cloud his mind, he fought to fill his lungs and exhale.

"Get on your back."

One of Tien's eyebrows raised at the demand and they chuckled in unison as they pulled away from him. The one in front obediently laid back as asked—as he should in the face of someone so much more powerful than himself. He turned his head to see the other crouched and waiting behind him—waiting for the master to make the first move. Yamcha let out a satisfied huff and knelt down between long legs.

"You're still wearing too much." He spoke slowly, tugging down the green pants as his eyelids drooped. The garment was removed with little resistance and the rustling behind him indicated that his twin was also preparing himself. Yamcha let out a low whistle as he ran his fingers over corded thighs and stared at the thickness waiting at their junction. It was already leaking, shaking slightly under the attention given it and it made Yamcha's mouth water.

"You've been keeping a big secret from me all these years, tsk tsk. If I had known killing a few people would get you to come out of the closet, I would have done it long ago."

"The Yamcha I knew would never kill people."

"You say that but you're still spread in out in front of me." A grin engulfed his face and he put two fingers into his mouth momentarily before reaching down to press inside Tien. "It seems you don't care what happens as long as you get a good fuck out of it."

"I never go out without a bang."

Yamcha pressed the second finger in with a sneer, enjoying the way Tien twisted beneath him. The brave front was admirable but Yamcha lamented that he had spent so many years alone when he could have been having a much more pleasurable time apparently. He blamed Tien for being so cold all the time. Though the arms wrapping around him and the hard length pressed against his back were anything but cold. Hot breath ghosted over his neck as large hands wrapped around his own neglected cock, tracing over his vein and thumbing over his slit while he got the other Tien ready.

"You must have really wanted this to not say anything about Vegeta over there." Yamcha flashed a wolfish smile and spread Tien's legs wider to position himself between them.

"I'm well-practiced in pretending he doesn't exist."

Chuckling as Tien continued to keep up appearances of this being normal, Yamcha brushed against the tight opening. "It's gonna hurt."

"If you can take an arm through the chest, I think I can handle it."

"Full of jokes today, Tien." Pressing forward, he slowly sunk inside. The heat wrapped around him, the hiss of Tien buzzing in the air, and then a pulling and pressure and an incredible thickness filling him. He moaned as he felt Tien everywhere, pressed between two bodies of one man, one taken and one taking. Yamcha's chest tightened and his throat burned as he repressed the desire to moan out loud. Hands shaking from the combination of feelings, the burning heat within and without, and the slow friction and Tien held onto his hips and began moving—guiding him forwards into one Tien and then back against the other.

It was an intricate dance that Yamcha felt should have been much harder to pull off, but then again two of the three were of the same mind: synchronizing their motions to move Yamcha exactly where they wanted him in each precise moment. His fingers dug into a muscled thigh and a bulging arm, trying to assert his own will once more. He was the strongest, should have been in control, but it felt too good to surrender to the pull and sway of Tien. Pushed and pulled between them, slowly drowning out their combined moans with an escalating howl of pleasure.

Letting his head fall back against the shoulder of Tien, he let them use his body this once. Or was he using them as he surrendered to his own ecstasy? He wasn't sure any longer, wasn't even sure how he hadn't come already as tight muscles spasmed and constricted around him while he was pounded into by a hardness that stretched and relentlessly aimed for his sweet spot.

"It's too bad this is the only time we'll be able to do this." His voice shook under the strain of trying to talk between pants.

"It doesn't have to be. You can give up. Help us rebuild."

Tien's voice was calmer and more assured—it made Yamcha scowl for that fact alone, but the words irritated him more. "I won't be second to a Saiyan any longer. The Kai gave me this power to remake the world as I saw fit." The bite was taken out of his words as Tien bucked into him harder, making him moan and writhe between the pair. He looked back to the Tien beneath him with a dark stare.

"And I'm guessing as long as the rest of you are around, you'll have a problem with that." Tien pushed him forward, doubling over him and putting more force into already powerful thrusts. He would have growled at the treatment if he wasn't busy yelling for more. Being thoroughly fucked this one last time was all he cared about as the air filled with the sounds of their bodies slapping together, needy grunts, and frenzied whimpers.

Body tensing and voice catching in his throat, Yamcha felt the tension rising, the pleasure building until it could no longer be contained. He let out one last scream as his body jerked and released himself inside the welcoming heat. Moments later the grip on him clamped down harder and twin yells eclipsed every other sound. Chest heaving and head spinning, he fixed his gaze on the Tien beneath him—only to numbly realize it was the only Tien again. A hand reached up to brush his cheek and pull him close. Yamcha decided to grant Tien one last kiss before killing him, a reward of sorts for being such a wonderful distraction. He leaned forward, eyes slipping closed.

A tug and a stab of pain jerked him back to attention. His eyes widened as he stared down in horror as Tien was attaching one of the Potara earrings to the opposite ear of his.

"I loved you."

They were the last words spoken between the two as they fused in a flash of light. A dazed Tiencha stood and dusted his bare body off as he looked around at the smoke and burning world he was born into. Pushing the bangs away from his third eye, he gazed off in the direction he could feel Krillin's ki. The other human would succeed in his plan, he felt certain of that. His eyes swung back to the body of the Saiyan. A faint taste of disgust rose in the back of his throat and he averted his stare to the mountains. More than anything he wanted to be alone. Rising into the air, he flew off towards the secluded area part of him had once called home. He'd let the others deal with this—let them wish the Saiyans back, let them come for him if they dared. There was nothing else he had to prove to them.

The strongest being in the universe retreated from the world he had both a hand in destroying and saving.


End file.
